onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2013
11:51 Is everyone in this chat dead except for me? xd 12:08 I am so vulgar tonight 12:08 i'm always like this 12:08 lol 12:08 creepy bot 12:09 it is not that creepy. 12:09 Hey now 12:09 bye 12:09 rofl 12:09 it can be ever creepier if you wish it to be. :D 12:09 rofl rofl rofl 12:09 Damn 12:10 Plot foiled 12:10 lol 12:10 brb 12:10 "I would have gotten away with it too, if it werent for those meddling kids and their dumb bot" 12:10 XD 12:11 Yeah, Yeah that what they all say. 12:13 does that creep do anything other that chat logs? 12:13 I feel like he is sitting there right now writing down my every word... 12:14 Not unless I run a script. 12:14 which i need ot 12:14 toi 12:14 TO 12:14 fuck 12:15 Do you realize the times are WAY off in the chat logs 12:15 It's server time 12:15 UTC 12:15 four hours ahead of us 12:16 oooh 12:17 Well at least I learned some thing new today. 12:17 damnit, Charming's sword IS in 302 12:18 What does "run the script" mean 12:18 the flashback XD 12:18 ^ 12:18 have it do automated edits 12:18 that is what I thought you were talking about 12:18 :D 12:18 the flashback 12:18 I was thinking of the flashback 12:19 i forgot about it xd 12:20 I forgot he had a sword present day XD 12:20 haha, I paused the show and Lana is making a sneeze face 12:20 her eyelashes look good 12:32 gah this is a long ass act 12:33 ?? 12:34 i'm doing the recap for Lost Girl 12:34 Oh 12:35 omg 12:35 User:Eddiefunny?diff=243836&oldid=243827 12:35 redlinks 12:36 I saw that XD 12:36 and check out the damn family tree he just had to copy BEFORE i was done 12:36 that guy kills me 12:41 finally the damn commerical 12:41 brb 12:47 I love Halloweentown 12:48 xd 12:49 The stephen and donna pages should go 12:50 hm 12:51 hi 12:52 hey 12:53 what's up? 12:54 I don't want to go to work tomorrow :( 12:54 what about you? xd 12:56 I resigned updating the homepage templates in OW xd 12:57 XD 12:57 I'm like, this template is not going to exist in some days 12:57 xd 12:59 https://si0.twimg.com/profile_images/378800000526213124/e5a41cdf8abedb32107b46788097e672.jpeg such an unfitting quiote 12:59 quote* 12:59 I like it 12:59 uuuugh I need to sleep xd 12:59 cya 12:59 bye 01:08 o.o 01:09 hmmm 01:09 ? 01:09 AHS 01:10 oooh this is good 01:12 (y) 01:13 i was worried about Kathy Bates, but I'm liking this 01:13 o.o 01:13 wtf? 01:13 xd 01:13 AHS 01:13 my chat was FROZEN the whole time 01:13 i did not see anyone write anything xd 01:13 xd 01:13 i thought you guys were dead o.o 01:13 xd 01:14 i missed killian? ;( 01:14 yup 01:14 I didn't know Kathy Bates' character is based on a real person... 01:14 and angela bassett's character, too 01:15 holy shit dyson has a hard floor vaccum 01:16 xd 01:16 that wet wipes 01:16 need it 01:16 xd 01:16 is it expensive ? 01:16 probably 01:16 aw 01:17 300 range 01:17 do you think it's possible mulan had feelings for both phillip and mulan? xd 01:17 i got the sense from season two she was totally crushing on phillip 01:17 but then this season... 01:17 totally possible 01:17 i dunno 01:18 maybe she realized it was Aurora she loved 01:18 it could be she fell out of love w/ him and realized she really loved aurora 01:18 yea. 01:18 selfie 01:18 xd 01:18 i had no clue until like last week people call these photos "Selfies" 01:18 xd 01:18 i mean those photos people take of themselves 01:18 yep 01:19 in the bathroom mirror on their iphone and shit 01:19 xd 01:19 oh Violet, what are you doing? 01:19 really? THIS is your first time? 01:19 looooool. 01:19 Not even dinner first? Shit. 01:19 I loved kathy bates in ahs 01:19 oh shit 01:19 i'm surprised to hear her say it didn't hurt. not that i'd know. but i always assumed a girl's first time hurts at least a tiny bit. 01:20 See? He shoulda bought her dinner. 01:20 xd 01:20 he's a ghost... 01:20 No foreplay either. 01:20 Terrible. 01:21 rofl 01:21 and she has her bra on? Please. 01:21 xd 01:21 why are after sex scenes always like taht? 01:21 *that 01:21 no one puts their bra on immediately after sex. or at least i don't think so. 01:22 No, i think they were still doing it. 01:22 xd 01:22 xd 01:22 with her bra on ? 01:22 yup 01:22 can't show boobs on FX 01:22 xd 01:22 but they can show miss moira suggestively stimulating herself ... =x 01:22 that scene was like wtf.... 01:22 yup 01:22 but that's not skin ;) 01:23 and the one where dr. harmon was doing it, too. like ugh 01:23 i did not want to see that xd 01:23 i know it's not skin. but that was kinda gross to watch :S 01:23 it's suggestive of what's going on ... 01:24 yup 01:24 there's a fine line. 01:26 omg, is that Precious? 01:26 yup 01:27 rofl 01:27 yes 01:27 that is gabby :) 01:27 her human voodoo line ;) 01:27 Nope, it's Precious 01:27 I kept calling the Knave "Tom" 01:27 just wait till you get to emma robert's character's vagina line 01:27 xd 01:28 mmmm, vagina ;) 01:28 xd 01:28 it's funny 01:28 just wait for the line lol 01:28 it's when they're dressed in their witchy black outfits 01:28 mmmm 01:29 how are you just watching this today? xd 01:29 work and stuff gets in the way lol 01:29 i should keep track of what i do everyday fora week 01:29 i see 01:29 why keep track ? 01:30 See what I do 01:30 xd 01:30 I did it once as a class assignment 01:30 hour by hour 01:30 cool 01:30 i had two jobs at the time so mine looked crazy XD 01:30 woah xd 01:31 my good I love Jessica Lange 01:31 She's so marvelous 01:33 yep 01:33 she looks hot for being over 60 01:33 like, damn. 01:33 xd 01:34 yup 01:34 I'd do her. 01:34 xd 01:39 me too 01:40 xd 01:43 haha, Addie, she is too fat to walk 01:45 I like the name agatha 01:46 Do you? 01:46 ye 01:47 xd 01:51 omg Evan Peters 01:52 it's kyle this season 01:52 Kyle :3 01:52 I like him better than Tate xd 01:52 idc, he's always Tate 01:55 oh geez 01:56 ? 01:56 where are you up to ? 01:56 i'm at the rape 01:56 Tate just busted in 01:56 yep :( 01:56 those guys are horrible 01:56 ugh 01:56 only kyle is the good guy... 01:57 go Tate 01:57 but what happens next might not be so good... 01:57 :( 01:57 even the bus driver? 01:57 fuck you assholes 01:57 not as scary as the torture chamber though 01:58 uh oh 01:58 Madison 01:58 OMG TATE 01:58 NOOOOOOOOOOO 01:58 NOT TATE 01:58 :( 01:58 yep. 01:58 he dies. 01:58 I LOVE TATE 01:58 VIOLET NEEDS HIM 01:58 brb need food 01:58 but i think he's back. he's listed as appearing for the third season 01:58 *third episode 01:59 yeah i see him on imdb in a buch of eps 01:59 is season two on netflix yet 02:00 nope 02:00 wut. how is season two not on there :( 02:00 i need season two on there 02:00 me too 02:01 season one came on in November 02:01 so maybe then 02:02 omg but wait tll you see the preview for episode 2 02:03 evan peters isnt gone... 02:03 o.o 02:03 i didn't see the preview... 02:03 is he like ... resurrected? 02:04 HA 02:04 her vag is sweating 02:04 yep :D 02:04 The ep is called "boy parts" 02:04 ... 02:04 rofl 02:04 rofl 02:04 My vagina is sweating. 02:04 xd 02:05 but really 02:05 "boy parts" 02:05 i like boy parts 02:05 i think it's a word play on "body parts" ? 02:05 or it's about dicks 02:05 i prefer the latter 02:05 they make the perfect boyfriend 02:05 ... 02:05 xd 02:05 um ok. 02:06 ;) 02:06 boy parts 02:06 parts of boys 02:06 ahem 02:06 indeed 02:06 damnit, the black guy had fillings in his teeth 02:06 like i believe that 02:06 o.o 02:07 where are you in the ep? 02:07 Kathy Bates is talking to a black chick 02:07 they're on the tour of her house 02:07 oh 02:07 angela bassett ? 02:07 Marie Laveau 02:07 yea, her 02:07 She was a real voodoo priestess 02:07 the love potion ;) 02:08 Madame lalaurie was a real person too 02:08 oh Angela 02:08 just sayib 02:08 brb o.o 02:09 so if her body wasn't found, how do they know a potion killed her? XD 02:09 word of mouth 02:09 rumours 02:10 i know, just pickin 02:10 xd 02:10 she really died in paris 02:10 allegedly 02:11 tasty 02:13 I cant wait for the new ep on wednesday 02:15 mmm 02:16 damn Violet 02:16 HOLY SHIT 02:17 omg 02:18 ? 02:19 i just saw the end 02:19 marvelous 02:20 I wanna see Gravity 02:21 oh this is gonna be good shit 05:31 what the heck happened on tinker bell's gallery page o.o 05:35 i'm lost. were those stolen images or something ? 06:04 hey guys 06:35 ugh 06:37 frozen chat o.o 06:37 utter, even if someone modifies the lighting of a screencapped photo, it would still be considered fair use, right ? 06:42 hello 06:42 -_- 06:43 apparently i'm being bribed to go to the store 06:43 xd 06:44 omg wtf?? wtf is wrong with chat for me o.o 06:45 when you guys write, i don't even see it on the screen 06:45 or did i just refresh just when the conversation went on xd 07:41 chat is screwy lately 07:41 yep :| 07:41 gah 07:41 i can't even see the blue clicky thing anymore 07:41 all i see is a little blue square xd 07:41 i mean the blue button that's there at the chat side bar when someone clicks it to enter chat 07:42 oh no wait o.o 07:42 yeah i noticed that 07:42 the text is gone 07:42 now the "join the story" thing is back for me o.o 07:42 i see it now 07:42 but all of last week it was gone xd 07:43 yep xd 07:43 question about noting first appearances per season ... should we note the actual season ? like this: Lost Girl?diff=244194&oldid=244192 07:43 i only changed that one as test, though 07:44 sure? I'm neutral lol 07:45 ok xd 07:45 who fucked with the 303 images 07:45 o.o 07:45 wut 07:45 where ? 07:45 the promos are out of order 07:45 o.o 07:46 i didn't do anything. you know i don't touch the promos unless i was renaming them in the past xd 07:46 a fight is about to break out here: Thread:136231#50 xd 07:47 that person does bring up some pretty good points. 07:48 such big egos 07:48 which person are you referring to? xd 07:48 both of them? lol 07:49 yup 07:49 xd 07:51 remind me to look at the cast table 07:51 the latest episode ? 07:51 No, for the show page 07:52 oh ok 07:57 doing the 303 bts images 07:57 (y) 07:57 and then i have shit ton for Dreamy 07:58 xd 08:07 then i need to finish the lost girl recap xd 08:09 aw 08:09 i haven't even started on the quite a common fairy summaries yet... 08:11 for the fairytale rendition trivia ... should i include the in-show details, or only details that reflect back on the original fairytale story ? 08:11 hm 08:12 what do you mean? 08:12 like... 08:12 ok, so i'm on the lost girl page now xd 08:12 i'm writing out what the episode's storyline reflects as far as fairytale renditions. Like: *This episode is a rendition of the Snow White fairyale, focusing on Snow White's awakening from the Sleeping Curse, and is also a rendition of the Peter Pan story, focusing on 08:13 only thing is i dunno what to write for peter pan ... like, if i should include in-show details of what occurred in the episode, or just note his appearance under the fairytale rendition xd 08:14 nothing really happened that came from the story, did it? 08:14 yea 08:14 Well, the sound of boys crying 08:14 xd 08:14 i seem to remember that from the play xd 08:14 xd 08:15 i'm just going to note peter pan and the lost boys' appearances.. 08:16 works for me "D 08:17 ok :D 08:17 oh shit wait 08:17 should i note the king arthur legend ? 08:19 alright I've got ... *This episode is a rendition of the Snow White fairyale, focusing on Snow White's awakening from the Sleeping Curse, the King Arthur legend, focusing on the Excalibur sword of Camelot as well as the Peter Pan story, focusing on the appearance of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. 08:19 long ass sentence o.O 08:20 XD 08:21 xd 08:33 gah 08:35 ? 08:37 the cast table xd 08:37 oh xd 08:39 trying to see if i can make our appeareances templates collapse 08:41 ok so ... how is hook mentioning rufio a reference to someone from the 1991 film Hook? by rufio, he meant peter pan, didn't he ? 08:45 No 08:45 He meant Rufio 08:45 as in ... another character ? 08:45 Have you not seen Hook? 08:45 nope xd 08:45 Pan isn't Rufio, idk where you're getting that idea xd 08:45 because the redirect for rufio on this wiki goes to pan o.o i dunno who did that.. 08:46 Because Rufio was the codename for Pan's casting 08:47 oh i see 08:47 i just got lost on why hook chose in that moment to say rufio's name to felix 08:47 i'm not getting the reason why he did that xd 08:52 because he did _________ to Rufio 08:52 it's a threat 08:53 i'm still lost xd 08:53 when he said that, i thought rufio was a separate character and hook had killed him or something 08:55 YES 08:55 o.o 08:55 omg, that's exactly what he's saying 08:55 xd 08:55 ok wait. i think i confused the two things ? 08:56 you said rufio was pan's codename during casting. but rufio is a separate upcoming character, right? 08:56 please tell me i got that right xd 08:57 NO 08:57 jesus christ 08:57 the two have NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER 08:57 According to Hook's statement, he killed a boy named Rufio 08:58 for those of us who liked the movie Hook, it's a shoutout to the character from that movie. 08:58 oh. 08:58 OH 08:58 xd 08:58 rofl 08:58 xd 08:58 i'm slow :3 08:58 it's okay xd 09:01 xd 09:11 brb 09:46 hey 09:47 Hey 09:47 ugh i have to cook dinner tonight -_- 09:47 so annoying xd 09:47 xd 09:47 I thought you liked to 09:47 i do. but my dad's not going to be home tonight 09:47 so it's all on me ... :( 09:47 xd 09:47 that's better! 09:47 and i hate eating together... 09:47 cook whatever you want 09:47 oh 09:47 when my dad isn't around, lol. because we have nothing to talk about xd 09:48 oooh 09:48 xd 09:48 aw 09:48 what is it like for you family at dinner time ? 09:48 hmmm 09:49 shit, we just eat in the bedroom 09:49 we have eat all together 09:49 it can be tedious sometimes 09:49 but we watch tv, and talk 09:49 LOL utter rofl 09:50 we do! 09:50 we don't even have a kitchen table 09:50 speaking of which, i'm hungry 09:50 brb 09:50 well, lately we've been turning the stereo on to play music during dinner. so at least if no one has much to say, there is music drowning out the silence xd 09:50 why is it tedious for you, killian ? 09:50 because everyone is tired? 09:51 no, I am xd 09:52 well, my mother is too 09:52 aw 09:52 but now it's my house!! xd 09:52 xd 09:53 so who cooks dinner in your house now? 09:53 it depends xd 09:53 we all do, excepting my brother 09:53 xd 09:53 we make food in batches 09:54 except your brother .... sounds like my brother ;) 09:54 i'm watching Titanic xd 09:54 he never cooks either :S 09:54 titanic was my first movie seeing frontal female nudity o.o 09:55 and i saw it in a theatre with my parents and brother xd 09:55 my grandma made us look away 09:55 but we peeked 09:55 xd 09:55 i remember there was a lot of chatter when she was naked, and the sex scene in the carriage 09:55 chatter in the audience, i mean xd 09:55 you know Kate Winslet begged to be Rose? 09:55 o.o 09:55 she did ? 09:55 oh yeah 09:55 begged and begged 09:56 sent Cameron notes everyday and shit 09:56 was the protagonist really based off on an argentine boy? 09:56 I don't think so 09:56 i read an article on how now she hates it when she goes to a public place and people start playing the "My heart will go on" song for her xd 09:56 all the mains are fictional, i believe 09:56 oh yeah, she hates it hardcore 09:56 xd 09:56 well, there was a romance between a rich english woman and a poor argentine man, as far as I'm concerned xd 09:57 did you know on the original titanic passenger list there was actually someone on there named jack dawson? 09:57 yep 09:57 :D 09:57 I didn't :o 09:57 buried in Halifax 09:58 an Irishman 09:58 ;) 09:58 i'd like to believe rose's granddaughter is jack's granddaughter xd 09:58 xd 09:58 well, they did have sex. once. so maybe she got pregnant? xd 09:58 xd 09:58 that would be too much of a coincidence xd 09:58 the scene with cal always gives me the creeps though. the one where he gives her the necklace. does he have sex with her? o.o 09:59 it looked like he wanted to totally do her 09:59 xd 09:59 Yes, it's pretty much a given 09:59 :S 09:59 he says something later about "I was hoping you would come to me last night" 09:59 so yeah, they're banging 09:59 at first i thought cal was her mother's boyfriend or something. i was shocked because cal seemed so much older than rose. but now i understand it was normal for younger women to get with older rich guys? 10:00 yep 10:00 and it's an arranged marriage 10:00 yea :S 10:00 I mean, JJ Astor was in his mid 40s and his wife at the time was 18 10:00 yep 10:00 wasn't she pregnant during the journey on the titanic ? 10:02 yes i think so 10:02 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Jacob_Astor_VI 10:02 yep. she was. i just lookd it up. five months along. 10:02 yep 10:02 *looked 10:04 he got screwed on the inheritence 10:04 like, really screwed, when you consider that Astor was rich as shit 10:06 omg, they thought Jack was raping her? 10:07 omg i never got thatxd 10:09 holy shit i never got half of this 10:10 I am going to save the css I have created for ow before it's too late xd 10:10 created and gathered 10:10 well, a lot of it is here, yes? 10:10 not really 10:10 xd 10:10 there's lots of shit like xd 10:11 borders, backgrounds 10:11 silly stuff I just don't want to loose xd 10:11 you can put it on my test wiki if you want 10:11 I already got one, but ty xd 10:11 ;) 10:12 It's not like I have THE CSS, but I spent some time writing it xd 10:12 No, I know what you mean :D 10:12 okay, so 10:12 when we merge 10:13 are we creating one big narrative for overlapping characters? 10:13 Like Leroy and Ashley 10:13 yes (imo) 10:13 and locations 10:13 ? 10:13 i think that makes sense 10:13 Yes 10:13 (y) 10:13 We need a page for Alice's world, don't we? 10:13 yes 10:13 It's separate 10:13 I'd say "Victorian England" should work 10:14 ? 10:14 xd 10:14 I thought they said it's its own world, right? 10:14 yep 10:14 that's how they've been calling it though 10:14 Works for me 10:14 both in releases and inshow, 10:15 what else, what else... 10:15 templates? appearances? 10:15 portals 10:15 yeah i have a list 10:16 just wondering, OW be treated just as a separate season, right? 10:16 will* 10:16 Yes 10:16 (y) 10:16 so it'll have its own appearances template 10:16 the more I think about it, the more I like it xd 10:16 i'll probably just import what's already there 10:16 and change the colors 10:17 yup 10:17 Dark red is what I've been using 10:17 nice 10:17 Wonderland-ish xd 10:17 Yup 10:17 the homepage 10:18 Prince suggested like, having a wonderland template for the episodes 10:18 i think that makes sense 10:18 what would that be like? A list of episode? a portal? 10:18 like Template:HomeEpisodes 10:19 oh 10:19 indeed xd 10:19 and maybe split the characters in half? 10:19 I'd rather say OW characters below the ONCE ones 10:20 works for me 10:20 what about the countdown? 10:20 I think it should just be for whatever's next 10:20 oh 10:20 regardless of show 10:20 yeah, good idea 10:22 the news template will handle everything, right? 10:22 Works for me 10:23 so, once-wonderland will be a redirect, I assume 10:24 User:Eddiefunny/Wonderland Timeline wth does this guy think redlinks do? 10:24 omfg 10:24 that guy kills me 10:24 xd 10:26 aw xd 10:26 he's so cute! 10:26 wait, how did I get here? 10:26 whoops 10:28 xd 10:29 omg I am so glad they turned the titlecards' backgrounds to the original one 10:30 xd 10:33 Is it too early to suggest adding Peter to the characters' portal? xd 10:36 oh i forgot about that xd 10:36 it'll be happening 10:39 omg I love the Cast table 10:40 ;) 10:42 you know what the biggest issue with the merge is? 10:42 [[Knave of Hearts|----> xd <-----]] 10:43 ? 10:43 icons 10:44 no, no, xd it's a link 10:44 the Knave of Hearts 10:44 oh yeah 10:44 well 10:44 xd I was kidding about the "biggest issue" part 10:44 Knave of Hearts (Once Upon a Time) and Knave of HEarts (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland} 10:45 yeah 10:46 i need to make an icon 10:48 just in case you want one for ouat, http://once-wonderland.wikia.com/wiki/File:IconOUAT.png 10:53 i got it 10:54 brb 10:54 oh ok 10:55 ugh i made chickewn. 10:56 *chicken 10:56 and my mom's cooking the veggies xd 10:56 xd 10:56 hey 10:56 wow 10:57 i feel sort of lame, though :( 10:57 because i meant to cook both, and i FORGET to wash the veggies 10:57 and that's the reason for the delay xd 10:57 xd 10:57 because she had the wash them first before cooking :S 10:57 https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/statuses/389556045481132032 apparently someone ships SleepingWarrior ;) 10:58 o.o 10:58 oh 10:58 so it's official. mulan loves aurora, huh? 10:58 apparently 10:58 do you dislike it? 10:58 nah 10:59 i thought it was cutely done xd 10:59 me too xd 10:59 though aurora loves phillip. 10:59 i can't believe the are having a baby o.o 10:59 not married 10:59 *they 10:59 xd 11:00 yes, an outt of wedlock baby 11:00 xd 11:00 xd 11:00 xd 11:00 brb almost dinner time :D 11:04 http://images6.fanpop.com/image/forum/173000/173986_1349525213272_full.jpg rofl 11:04 ... 11:06 I need a recent changes/ wiki activity link in the chat 11:06 xd 11:06 I'll see what I can do xd 11:08 is there a way to adapt the clear chat button code to create a button to a specific page? 11:09 I'm testing it xd 11:10 bbl, dinner 11:13 That's nice, but we're not putting that in here 11:13 >.> 11:13 <.< 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:13 . 11:27 putting what in here? o.o 11:27 wtf xd 11:28 what have you been up to, utter 11:28 i am renaming wonderland files 11:28 oh xd 11:28 why all the . ? 11:28 xd 11:29 ooh we have a once icon? :o 11:29 what's that for ? 11:30 brb 11:30 to indicate what show a character/location/item is from 2013 10 15